


Open Mind

by hheybibi



Series: "25" Days Until Christmas: MX FIC-FEST [10]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: :), Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluffy Ending, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, not really angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hheybibi/pseuds/hheybibi
Summary: Hyunwoo's dad is an asshole but that's okay, he has Kihyun
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Series: "25" Days Until Christmas: MX FIC-FEST [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036152
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	Open Mind

**Author's Note:**

> hah i wrote this last night, i really put a lot of thought into the title and summary....no i didnt lol

Hyunwoo’s phone ran, his heart thumped deafeningly loud in his ears as he quickly swiped the screen and sat on the edge of the bed, making sure not to disturb Kihyun from his sleep

He took a breath before putting the phone close to his ear, whispering a quiet “Hello?”

The line crackled before a voice responded “Hyunwoo?”

He felt a lump in his throat, licking his lips over and wishing the tense air to go away “Dad?”

“Ah, Hyunwoo, I hope I didn’t catch you at a bad time”

“No it’s fine” he lies. It’s almost three in the morning, not like his father would care even if he was breaking him away from sleep “I suppose you called to check about your arrival?”

“Mhmm. I can’t sleep without satin sheets, I hope you haven’t forgot”

“Actually Kihyun made sure that the sheets were the first things we got..he knows how much you like them” Hyunwoo says, a little smile slipping onto his lips

There’s silence on the other end for a second before his father’s voice is back on the line, “I thought you ended whatever it was you two had going on” his voice is full of disappointment and Hyunwoo’s smile turns into a frown

“I told you, Kihyun and I got married two years ago” Hyunwoo’s voice wavers a little

“I thought you were lying because you wanted to get back at me for forcing you to find some girl”

Hyunwoo sighs “Well I wasn’t. We’ve been married for two years”

His father scoffs and Hyunwoo can already see his fathers disgusted face in his head “So you wasted your life on running away abroad with some man, here I was thinking it was a phase”

“It’s not a phase, I love Kihyun whether you accept it or not”

“After everything your mother and I have done for you this is how you’re going to repay us?” 

“We’ve talked about this before-” Hyunwoo is interrupted by his father’s spiteful voice

“And it seems like you didn’t get the memo. As long as you’re still with that boy, consider yourself dead to me”

The phone clicks and Hyunwoo fights the urge to just chuck his phone on the ground. He remembers Kihyun fussing over the sheets, fussing over the food and trying to perfect everything just for his ungrateful father. The little smile that ghosted over his face when Hyunwoo delivered the news that his father was going to travel half-way across the world to spend Christmas with them

Unknowingly a tear drops rolls off his cheek. His head falls to his hands miserably as he thinks of ways to break the news to Kihyun

Sweet, lovable Kihyun. The man that stays up late for him when he’s out working late, the same man that makes sure Hyunwoo never overworks himself and his father only sees him as a disappointment because he’s in love with a man

“Babe?” Kihyun’s voice pulls him out of his thoughts

He shifts a little to get a good look at Kihyun’s outline in the dark “Sorry, did I wake you up?”

Kihyun scratches the nape of his neck sheepishly “Uhh..I woke up when the phone rang”

“Yeah..my dad called”

“I figured”

The room is silent for a while, just the sound of them breathing before Hyunwoo breaks off with a little apology “I’m sorry Ki, he’s still hung up over the fact that we’re together and he’s not going to spend the Christmas together” he rambles, his mind too jumbled to form an actual sentence. He sighs “I’m sorry”

“Don’t apologize,” Kihyun says “Screw your dad, no offense, but we can spend Christmas without him”

He makes a patting motion next to him on the bed, Hyunwoo obliges and crawls to the space, pulling the blanket over both of them once he’s tucked in properly

“We could even invite that Hyungwon guy and his boyfriend from your work” Kihyun says into the crook of Hyunwoo’s neck

“I thought you hate Hyungwon”

“I do” Kihyun says simply

Hyunwoo hums

Just as he’s on the brink of sleep Kihyun pipes up “Babe?”

“Yeah”

“Don’t beat yourself on about your dad” he whispers softly “He’ll come around, if he doesn’t you still have me”

Hyunwoo sighs contently, hugging closer into Kihyun

**Author's Note:**

> fatal love platinum..wow
> 
> Send me fanfic requests on my [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/hheybibi) and on my [Curious Cat <3](https://curiouscat.me/hheybibi). You can be as specific about it as you want <33


End file.
